


The Ultimate Jally Playlist

by SunkenShipJunkyard



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkenShipJunkyard/pseuds/SunkenShipJunkyard
Summary: I am making a playlist of Jally songs, and I take requests!! Yay!! Im Hecking Emo!!





	The Ultimate Jally Playlist

Troye Sivan - Fools

  
Set it Off - Partners in Crime

  
Alex Goot - Pretty Eyes

  
David Bowie - Heroes

  
The Wonder Years - I Don’t Like Who I Was Then

  
My Chemical Romance - Demolition Lovers

  
Ed Sheeran - I’m a Mess

  
Gerard Way - Haunted House

  
Fall Out Boy - Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

  
Snow Patrol - Crack the Shutters

  
Tonight Alive - The Edge

  
Sleeping with Sirens - In Case if Emergency, Dial 411

  
Pierce the Veil - Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)

  
Panic! at the Disco - Far too Young to Die

  
All Time Low - Six Feet Under the Stars


End file.
